


Across The Stars, Into The Waves

by omgahgase



Series: Twitter Fics [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Novelist Park Jinyoung, Summer Romance, Surfer Jackson Wang, based in hawaii, jinson, not beta read we die like neji, this is part of a bigger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: Jinyoung's first date with Jackson includes a romantic sunset dinner, comedic restaurant staff, and an open promise Jackson and him made to the waves. Jinyoung may not know if he can keep his promise when summer ends, but no besides him and the ocean needs to know.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Twitter Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Across The Stars, Into The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with a oneshot based on a bigger au of mine with Surfer!Jackson in hawaiʻi. this was originally posted on twt but i loved it so much to post on here as a sneak peek into the project. i hope you guys like it, pls enjoy <3

Jinyoung felt overdressed, to say the least. 

He was already perspiring in his white cotton sweater and blue blazer, feeling hints of sweat beginning to bead on his neck. His arms feel sticky, like they’re suffocating in the heavy material; the lack of a cool breeze plays a big part in his internal suffering. He tugs on the hems of his clothes, uncomfortable. 

When Jackson said they're going to a fancy restaurant and told Jinyoung to dress accordingly, Jinyoung did just that, expecting to be in an air conditioned building where he could finally wear his new sweater, not on a rooftop patio, being victimized by the blazing sun.

However, the pretty pink and orange colors casting gorgeous hues across the clouds make up for not being in a confined room, so there's that. No matter how many times Jinyoung has seen the sunset during his stay here, he'll never grow tired of staring out into the horizon, losing himself in the brilliant rays of golden light. 

"Jinyoung, stop squirming. You look fine."

Jinyoung tears his eyes away from the beautiful sight to set his gaze upon an even better spectacle. 

Jackson cleans up nicely, if his perfectly styled hair and red and black, fitted aloha attire has anything to say for it. He’s like a totally different person from regular his board shorts and muscle shirt getup he dons. Jackson even smells divine, some sort of rich, spicy musk he used to mask his normal sea breeze scent Jinyoung's grown accustomed to. Jinyoung has to remind himself that they're in public or else he would've buried his nose in Jackson's neck by now. He may be shameless under certain circumstances but he draws the line at being openly gawked at because he can’t keep his hands to himself. Holding back PDA has never been his strong point. 

Jinyoung adjusts his blazer again for the umpteenth time since they sat down upon arrival. "Says you, it's scorching out." 

Jackson chuckles and reaches for Jinyoung's fiddling hand to interlace their fingers across the table. "No one told you to wear cotton in summer." 

"I wanted to look nice," Jinyoung mumbles. "This is our first date, after all."

"You do look nice," Jackson urges. His eyes roam Jinyoung's upper half, gaze more heated than the burning star to the West. "More than nice, actually. You look really sexy." 

Jinyoung feels heat creep across his cheeks, coloring them the same shade as the clouds overhead.

"Thank you," he says bashfully, not being able to meet Jackson's intense stare. "I just feel a little out of place. Everyone looks so,” Jinyoung sweeps his gaze over the many tourists wearing shorts, tank tops, and sunburns from the harsh Hawaiian sun, and shrugs, "casual."

"That just means you're the best dressed in the room." 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Hardly. You, on the other hand, look like a model off the runway." 

“I know, thank you," Jackson winks, making a giggle bubble up Jinyoung's throat. It’s easy with him, he can dispel any of Jinyoung's negative thoughts by cracking a joke or holding his hand. It's almost scary how Jackson can pull Jinyoung away from his own head, like some sort of superpower. 

Jinyoung wouldn't be surprised if Jackson rips his shirt right now and displays an 'S' in a large font on his chest. Him being Superman could explain why he’s totally out of Jinyoung’s league. 

They sit like that, admiring each other in the light of the descending sun, a very romantic setting, if Jinyoung says so himself. It's like something straight out of a movie, a gesture so painfully sweet Jinyoung feels his heart leap with every stroke of Jackson’s thumb across his knuckles. 

It’s not too long until their waiter, a young local boy with wild dark hair and energy levels that rivals Jackson’s own, arrives in a whirlwind of loud greetings.

"Jack!" the boy says, "Howzit, brah? I haven't seen you in foreva. How’s da swells on da North shore?" 

Jackson's greeting is just as noisy. "Freakin’ mean! You need to come down. We can catch the dawn patrol this Saturday." 

"Rajah, I need foa get a good surf sesh in. Been picking up extra shifts lately, I hardly get time foa finish school. I miss the watah, brah,” the boy sighs. There's a hint of fatigue in his voice, like his extra hours have been draining him more than he thought, but as soon as the tiredness comes, it's whisked away just as quick in a flurry of new questions. "Anyways! Watchu been up to? Don't see you down dis side as often.” 

"I’m actually on a date,” Jackson answers with a shy quip of his lips. If Jinyoung looks closely then he can see a cherry tint decorating his freckled cheeks. 

The boy whoops excitedly, catching the attention of a family of four on the next table over. “My man! Tell me, what pretty wahine did you bag...dis...time?” The boy’s eyes land on their joined hands then slowly travels to Jinyoung sitting awkwardly in his chair, almost as if he just realized he was there. The boy visibly gulps, expression nothing short of awe. “Oh...you bagged a kāne. A real _pretty_ kāne.” He bumps Jackson’s shoulder, grinning. “Nice.” 

“I know, right?” Jackson chuckles. Jinyoung feels his face grow hotter the more the boy openly stares at him. It takes Jackson clearing his throat for both of them to snap their attentions back. “David, this is Jinyoung. He’s visiting from Korea.” 

“Korean? No wondah your skin looks so smooth,” David blurts. “You're, like, really damn pretty.” 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung laughs, feeling his previous awkwardness at being ogled melt away. David reminds him of BamBam and Jinyoung instantly takes a liking to him. 

“This is our first date,” Jackson proudly announces. “I wanted to take him somewhere special.” 

“First date, eh?” David turns to Jinyoung and leans over the table, completely blocking Jackson from view. “If it no work out wit him, den my shift ends at—” 

Jackson releases Jinyoung’s hand momentarily to pull David upright. “Keep it up, brah, and you won't get a tip,” he warns with no real malice in his voice. 

“Alright, alright, it's juss jokes.” David shakes his shoulders and shifts back into his role, taking Jackson’s faux threat to heart. “What can I getchu and your hot date?” 

Jinyoung bites back a second giggle at the last comment as Jackson orders for them, a few cocktails and meals Jinyoung doesn't remember looking at; he was too busy trying to pry his sweater off his sticky back to pay any mind to the menu. David scribbles down their request then rushes back to the kitchen with a promise of his quick return. 

“So,” Jinyoung says when they're alone again, skin tingling with the desire to tease, “do you bring all your ‘pretty wahines’ here or am I just special?” 

“If my mom counts then then yes, I do,” Jackson agrees, recapturing Jinyoung's hand in his. “I barely have time to date, anyway. You're my first boyfriend in a long time.”

The term boyfriend is used so casually, rolling off Jackson’s tongue with ease right into Jinyoung’s now burning ears. It's funny to think they met each other at the beginning of the month, Jinyoung thinking he wouldn't have a chance with a literal angel sent from above, only to now hold said angel’s hand on their first date. He should feel happy or any sort of positive emotion, but the sinking thought of their summer romance having an expiration date weighs down on him—makes his shoulders sag with the knowledge of Jinyoung’s impending flight home rearing its ugly head. 

He doesn't like thinking of their limited time together, that's why he buried his plane ticket back to Korea at the bottom of his suitcase. The idea of ripping the ticket and staying in Hawaiʻi—staying with Jackson because at this point in their relationship he can't imagine _not_ being with him—has been a constant thought the last few days. But even now, with Jackson looking at him with flecks of love they've yet to verbally say to each other floating in his big eyes, Jinyoung can't bring himself to go through with it. 

He belongs in Korea as a novelist just as much as Jackson belongs here as a professional surfer, despite how it's so painfully obvious they belong with each other. So, for now, Jinyoung won't think, he’ll cherish the time he has left with Jackson and bask in his temporary glamour. It's a relationship for today, he concludes. 

David returns faster than expected with plates of food balanced precariously on his arms, threatening to fall upon the first stumble of his feet. Jackson voices his surprise of a fast delivery and David beams. 

“Kimo’s in da kitchen today,” he says, “he wanted foa tank you foa helping him fix his yota last month so he added da extra side dishes.” 

Jackson is ecstatic at the news while Jinyoung can barely understand the boy. The local dialect, Pidgin, is a strange way of speaking, adding in bits of broken English and multilingual phrases into a fast paced flurry of words. When BamBam and Jackson get into heated conversations they both slip into a heavy accent mixed with choice words in both Mandarin and Thai, maybe even Hawaiian if BamBam’s irritated enough. Jinyoung’s learned to love the local’s way of speaking, though, even if he may need a translator. It's another piece of the island that's rooted itself deep into his heart, ready to be taken home as a souvenir. 

Jackson’s eyes are wide when he gaps at the array of food. “Ah, man, tell him I said thank you. He didn't have too.” 

“But he did,” David counters as he presents the last plate in front of Jinyoung, a sort of herb roasted chicken with mashed potatoes that looks as delicious as it smells, “I'll be right back wit your drinks.” 

David is gone again, leaving the couple with their mountainous amount of food. Jinyoung is sure he can finish his plate along with a side dish or two, but the rest is to be decided. 

“If I knew Kimo was going to send out a whole feast I might've invited the guys to eat with us,” Jackson admits. Jinyoung, despite the idea of five other third-wheels invading their date, agrees. “Well, we can't let perfectly good food go to waste, right? Dig in, Jinyoungie.” 

Jinyoung didn't need to be told twice. He took his utensils and sliced the first chicken breast cleanly in two. Upon the first bite, Jinyoung needed to hold back a groan of amazement at the plethora of flavors dancing across his tongue. 

“Oh my god.” 

Jackson’s smile is contagious when he leans forward. “Is it good?” Jinyoung’s too busy chewing on his second bite to answer. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

They eat in comfortable conversation, recounting the day’s adventures in comedic detail and too loud laughter. The sun already sank behind the neighboring island, making silver stars peek out from behind low clouds and the overhead lights on the beams above flash to life, casting soft yellow across the rooftop. The crossed torches at the edge of the railing crackle and snap, curling its fiery tendrils high into the heavens. 

David was a constant little thing, running between their tables and asking if they needed anything else while also waiting on the three other patrons demanding his attention. Just from the short time Jinyoung’s known him, he can already tell the boy is a hard worker, having the patience to deal with cranky tourists and function on nothing but a 30 minute break. His assumption is correct when Jackson brings up the day they met, but it also makes Jinyoung choke on his vegetables.

“He did _what?_ ”

“Tried to steal my surfboard,” Jackson repeats. He's wearing a fond smile almost as if catching a thief in the back of his truck is a cute memory. “We still laugh about it to this day. Gosh, you should've seen the look on his face when I found him running down the road.” 

“And you didn’t call the cops?” 

Jackson laughs like the idea is absurd, chuckles high and light. “I didn't want to. He was just a kid back then and I'm sure his mom wouldn't have wanted a phone call saying her thirteen year old son was arrested.” 

Jinyoung took a sip of his drink because he had a feeling he might need it before asking, “So you just let him go? Without doing anything?” 

“Yup,” Jackson sing-songs, “board and all. He didn't even know how to surf, he sold it for a pretty penny.” 

Jinyoung gives him an incredulous look. “Jackson, this story isn't getting any better. You found David _stealing_ your board, then gave it to him and he _sold it._ ” 

“He needed it more than I did,” Jackson shrugs. “His family was in a really rough spot. If I could help in any way then I didn't mind giving up a piece of fiberglass. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Jackson nonchalantly dismisses Jinyoung’s expression of disbelief with a wave of his hand. “Besides, he paid me back eventually. I'm the one that got him this job, he gave his first paycheck to me so matter how many times I said it was fine.” 

If Jinyoung could fall in love all over again, he's sure he would have right that second. Jackson's too nice for his own good, a genuine soul who sees the good in everyone even if they did him dirty in the past. Mark once mentioned Jackson’s forgiving nature to be one of his best attributes but his worst weak point, earning himself a few scars from the people who took him for granted. Jinyoung’s heart clenches tight in his chest at the thought of Jackson giving his all to people—to a person—and then getting burned in return. It’s a plausible idea that Jinyoung doesn't have the heart to ask. 

“He's a great kid, honestly,” Jackson continues. He places a piece of steak on Jinyoung’s plate without being asked. “Kids do stupid stuff if it means they get to lighten the load for their parents. Hell, Winston and I had the same ideas when times were tough for us. I know David’s not proud of it, but it is what it is.” 

This time, Jinyoung's heart aches for a different reason. During his short time in Hawaiʻi, he’s learned of the many downsides to living in paradise, some of which he never thought to consider. It's dangerous topics to come across, how parents struggle to get food on the table or how land that was in the family for generations is so easily ripped from their hands and used as development properties. Jackson said his parents worked two jobs each just to afford a decent car to get them around and even if the bills were paid, they weren't living it easy. 

The tropical white sandy beaches and beautiful green landscapes are ploys to starry-eyed tourists searching for a good time. No one looks beyond the happy-go-lucky attractions exploiting a native culture to really see the underlying hardships locals constantly face. Not all paradises are sunshine and roses, they aren't some getaway escapes for people to dwell in until they're ready to go home. Some of them have a dark side only the residents can understand and that’s why Jinyoung’s stomach knots with painful discomfort. 

Jinyoung came here with his friends as one of those tourists, an awestruck, easily amused sightseer looking for inspiration for his latest novel. But now, after a month of living here and seeing how all the misconceptions he’s heard about Hawaiʻi were debunked right before his eyes, Jinyoung can see there are some things worth more than his gain for a few measly written paragraphs. 

They finish dinner on a good note after ordering dessert. David sweet talked Jinyoung into trying the famous four-layered cake and with a single glance of pleading eyes in Jackson’s direction, a rich slice was in front of him faster than what it took for him to devour it. 

“Your man can eat, huh?” David jokes when he comes to clear their table. “I tink I’ve only seen kids swallow a cake like dat.” 

Jackson’s gazing at Jinyoung with his head in his hand and eyes full of adoration when he says, “Yeah, he's really something else.” 

Jinyoung's staring back with just as much affection if not more. “If me stuffing my face is attractive to you then we have a lot to discuss later on.” 

Jackson jolts out of his temporary stupor with his cheeks set aflame while David tries, but fails miserably, to hold in his laughter. “It's okay, Jack, we all get iffy kine kinks.” David pats Jackson's shoulder goodnaturedly, earning himself a halfhearted glare. 

“If I did—which I _don't_ —,” Jackson playfully shoves David’s hand away, “I wouldn't want you to know _any_ of them.” 

“I, on the other hand,” Jinyoung offers with an innocent smile, “would like to know all of them.” 

David bursts into a fit of laughter so loud he has a good majority of the restaurant staring at him. One of his coworkers yells at him to shut his trap which in turn makes him nearly double over and brain himself on the table. Jinyoung soon joins in when he sees the red on Jackson’s face travel down his neck and under his shirt collar. 

Jinyoung’s serious about what he said. After their relationship changing trip to the Hāna cabins, Jinyoung has developed a need to know all of the things that get Jackson going. And if food is included in one of them, then Jinyoung wants to thoroughly explore more on that concept in due time. 

The boy is still trying to catch his breath with futile results when he picks up the check, tucking the leather book under his arm. “Man, Jack’s right, you're someting else. I'm f’real, if you like younger guys den my numbah is eight-o-eight, five-two—” 

“Okay, time for us to go!” Jackson interrupts, standing from his seat and urging for Jinyoung to do the same. “It was great seeing you again, David, really, but I feel threatened that you might actually steal my boyfriend. So, thank you for dinner,” Jackson strides over to Jinyoung's side and laces their hands together in a tight grip, almost as if he's scared the possibility of David seducing Jinyoung will succeed, “we’ll be on our way. Tell Kimo I'll catch him later.” 

David laughs. “Yeah, yeah, shoots den. Lemme go get your change.” 

“No,” Jackson stops him with a hand on his arm, “keep the change.” 

David furrows his brows and looks into the book. When he does, his cocoa brown eyes resemble saucers so wide Jinyoung’s surprised they didn't fall out of his head. 

“J-Jack, brah, I can't take dis. Dis over a hundred dollahs!” The boy exclaims. “No, I’ll get your change and—”

Jackson stops him again before David could go any farther. “Your mom’s birthday is soon, right? That's why you picked up extra shifts?” David doesn't utter a word but his silence was a good enough answer. Jackson grins at him and holds up his fist. “Buy her something nice, yeah?” 

David completely disregards Jackson’s offered fist bump and goes in for a hug instead. “Tanks, brah. Tank you so much.” David tightens his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and squeezes, eliciting a grunt from him and a barely concealed pout from Jinyoung. 

That's no fair, Jinyoung wanted to attach himself to Jackson all night and yet the person who is attached to him is now crying into his shirt.

“Okay, David, don't get any snot on my shirt please. It's new. David—dude—okay, you can let go—” Jackson somehow pries the boy off him but not without leaving a tear or two on his clothes. He rolls his shoulders back, popping his joints. “God, those weight training classes are doing you good. I couldn't _breathe._ ” 

“Sorry, sorry,” David apologizes. He snatches a stray napkin from the table and dabs at his wet eyes. Jinyoung’s grin is fond when David turns to him. “Don't let dis guy go, alright? You'll nevah find anothah one like him.” 

“Don’t worry, I think he's stuck with me by now.” Jinyoung squeezes Jackson’s hand, making his smile add more light to the already lit rooftop, if that was even possible. Jinyoung mimics his expression and sticks out his hand towards the boy. “It was a lovely dinner. We’ll be back soon so make sure to have more cake next time.” 

David shakes his hand in gratitude with just a bit too much enthusiasm. Jackson's right, the kid’s vice like grip is dangerous. Maybe Jinyoung will join a weight training class or two while he’s here. 

The three of them part ways, David going back to the table he completely forgot he was waiting on, and the new couple heading towards the exit. On the way out, they pass by a second worker Jackson knows, an older woman, most likely a sous chef on her break, and slips her a few bills as well. 

“Tell Kimo I said thank you,” Jackson whispers to her. The woman smiles and promises to relay the message. 

As they descend down the stairs of Fleetwood On Front Street into the bustling sidewalk of Old Lāhainā Town littered with tourists and locals alike, Jinyoung _finally_ pulls Jackson into his embrace. They melt into each other, arms coming to wrap around their bodies like second nature. The previous heat Jinyoung felt from the burning sun morphed into a different kind of heat, it’s warm, comforting—just the thing Jinyoung needed after a nice dinner to keep him toasty from the nippy summer winds. 

(Hawaiʻi weather confuses him. During the day it's hotter than a sauna but once night falls the chilly air decides to torment unsuspecting victims. And don't even get Jinyoung _started_ on how it could downpour while the sun’s still out. It's almost like Mother Nature can’t pick a mood.) 

“You're really sweet, you know that?” Jinyoung nuzzles his nose into Jackson’s neck, feeling dizzy off his cologne and the faint scent of the sea. 

Jackson nods into his nook between Jinyoung’s throat and shoulder. “I get that a lot.” 

“You're also too nice for your own good.” 

“I also get that a lot.” 

The couple laugh under the multitude of lights decorating the facades of the buildings, their chuckles of joy float into the air, mixing with the music from the many bars occupying the quaint town. Jinyoung pulls back enough to plant a soft kiss on Jackson’s lips, body buzzing with a new kind of affection. 

“Are you ready to go home?” he asks when they part.

“Home? Are you kidding?” Jackson takes Jinyoung’s hand and runs across the empty street, pulling him along the road to stop at a deserted bench looking out towards the ocean. Jackson jumps atop the bench and screams, “The night’s just getting started! I have a whole itinerary planned for us!” 

“Okay, okay, don’t yell,” Jinyoung scolds. Onlookers start to stare at them, probably assuming they’re a pair of drunkards ready to wreak havoc across the island. Jinyoung isn’t equipped for such a task, Jackson, on the other hand, is capable of an abundance of chaotic tricks and Jinyoung doesn’t want to end their first date with one of them in the slammer. He goes to tug on Jackson’s leg in an attempt for him to stop his public charade. “Jackson, get down before you fa— _ah!_ ”

Jackson grabs hold of Jinyoung’s hands, hauling him on the bench with ease. He slips an arm around Jinyoung’s waist with a tight grip and says, “Ask me where we’re going, Jinyoungie. Go on, ask!” 

Jinyoung can’t hold in his giggles of mirth any longer so he humors him. “Where are we going?” 

“On an adventure!” Jackson’s excited response carries into the wind and up into the silver clouds, across the smooth surface of the ocean, all the way to the bottom of the sea floor. He turns Jinyoung in his arms, cupping his face so their eyes lock onto each other. “I’m going on an adventure. Will you go with me?” 

Jinyoung nods and pulls Jackson close, foreheads bumping. “I’ll follow you anywhere you go.” 

The weight of his words counteracts with what the end of this month will bring them despite how much Jinyoung meant it. It's true, he followed Jackson into a jungle, out to sea, across lands far and wide and he'll continue to follow him for as long as their time together permits. Jinyoung doesn't think of how both of them know his open promise is also a ploy to hide them from a single plane ticket held over their heads. So instead, Jinyoung will play along and follow wherever Jackson leads him. 

Jinyoung removes Jackson’s hands from his face then turns to his side, yelling Jackson’s previous words. “We’re going on an adventure!” 

Jackson laughs, then cups his hand over his mouth and repeats their proclamation. “We’re going on an adventure!”

They both shout promises of what the night offers them until their throats burn. Not a single soul cares about the words leaving their lips to drift across the stars and into the waves, voices going raw with each howl into the inky sky for no one in particular to hear. 

Nobody pays them any mind besides the ocean, and that’s fine, because when the thundering waves crash on shore like they’re answering back, when the tides shift with the push and pull of the moon as if Jackson and Jinyoung’s voices aid in her change, Jinyoung’s sure she’s the only one who wants to listen. 

**Author's Note:**

> some things to clear up:  
> wahine = women  
> kāne = man  
> yota = toyota truck 
> 
> everything in this fic regarding hawaiʻi is real from the towns, dialect, and mentioned hardships. ppl think the islands are just a getaway vacation spot but we're more than that, so these are just things to think about. pls look forward to the real Surfer AU i have planned, it's on her way!! as always, comments and kudos are always welcomed <3<3
> 
> come bother me on twt @/omgahgase <3


End file.
